


It’s Alright, Little One

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Voltron Regression Stories [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Caregiver!Coran, Coran (Voltron) is a good uncle, Crying, Diapers, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Takes place from the end of s2 until Kuron shows up, Team as Family, bottles, little!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Coran checks on the rest of the team in the aftermath of Shiro’s disappearance.It turns out one of the paladins needs him more than the rest, but he expected that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in progress for awhile and I finally got around to finishing it! Coran and Keith is such a great concept but (platonic) content for them is so rare!

“Do you need anything else?” Coran asked softly, hand hovering on the frame of the door he was standing in, preventing it from closing until he was sure he was no longer needed. 

 

Allura sniffled, rubbing her eyes to rid them of tears, but nodded. She sighed. “No, I’ll be alright. Thank you Coran.” She said genuinely, although she didn’t have the strength to offer him a smile to go with her words. “You should go check on the paladins as well. You and I are both aware of how close they are to him.” 

 

_ Him _ because it was too painful to speak Shiro’s name.  _ Are _ because the pain of their teammates’ loss was too fresh for her to entertain the fact that he might be dead. 

 

Coran nodded in wordless agreement. In part, the paladins’ closeness to their leader was why he had chosen to seek out Allura to comfort first. The impact on her was less because her relationship with the black paladin was nothing more than professional. She had a strong heart too, so she could bear the pain of loss much better than their human teammates could. 

 

Her composure allowed the man time to let his own emotions process, to let him grieve a little as well before he had to put on a strong face for the paladins. He wasn’t particularly close to Shiro either, but he was both a teammate and the paladins’ caretaker; he was their doctor, their trainer, and sometimes their therapist. He knew all of them intimately. To lose one of them left a wound in his chest. 

 

“Goodnight princess.” The Altean whispered as he took a step back, letting her bedroom door slide closed with a gentle rush of air. He gave himself a moment to take in the accompanying silence and breathe, steadying himself so he could be strong for his teammates. They were all shaken by the day’s earlier events, and with Shiro gone they needed someone else to look up to and lean on. He was willing to fill that role until they could get back on their feet. 

 

Once he was ready, he headed towards Pidge’s room. He found her working on her laptop, looking distraught and exhausted but composed. When he asked how she was doing she gave a small shrug and a sigh. “It hasn’t processed yet.” Was all she could respond with. “I’m just confused. You know, with how everything happened.” The young girl rubbed her eyes. “It feels like something out of a fiction novel.” 

 

Coran hummed. It did seem oddly like Earth fiction, didn’t it? “Are we going to sleep soon?” He suggested with a gentle tone, aware that the green paladin used technology and work as an outlet for stress. She needed sleep, however, after a battle as extensive as their last. 

 

Pidge seemed to think for a moment, considering, before she nodded tiredly. “Yeah, I’ll finish this last line of code and hit the hay. Might as well while I can, huh?” She mused, though her voice was monotone and devoid of emotion. 

 

The Altean made a soft sound of recognition, unsure of how else to respond. He was still learning the meaning of earthling phrases such as those. “Do you need anything?” He wondered softly. 

 

The youth was quiet for a moment while her fingers tapped along the keyboard. Suddenly done, she closed the laptop and set it aside, rising to her feet and ushering herself closer to the man in a single breath. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his sternum, seeking comfort. 

 

Coran embraced her lightly in return, letting the teen linger until she pulled away, eyes raw. “Goodnight.” She mumbled, turning away to crawl under her blankets. 

 

He knew she didn’t want to be disturbed, so he slipped out of the room without a sound.  

 

He went to check on Hunk next, finding to his slight surprise that he and Lance were spooning on his bed and watching a movie. They both looked half asleep- they hadn’t even noticed his presence at the door- so he left as quietly as he came, deciding they would be okay with their own devices for the time being. 

 

Knowing that the younger paladins were settled for the night, Coran turned towards the eldest’s room. Only, he couldn’t help but ponder the irony of the thought as he came to a stop at the door of Keith’s bedroom, able to hear the teen’s muffled sobs through the thin layer of metal. He pressed his palm to the scanner beside the door, causing the barrier to rise with a gentle swish. The muffled cries rose in volume to heart wrenching sobs, bringing a soft frown to the Altean’s face.

 

Keith sat in the middle of the floor wailing, his head hung low. The boy was still suited with his armor, probably having not had the will to take it off before he broke down in tears, and the sight only made Coran frown more. 

 

The man wordlessly crossed the distance between them and gently lifted the boy’s limp body into his arms, comforting him with the embrace as he sat on the bed with the teen in his lap. After a moment the Altean started removing the red paladin’s armor, dropping the pieces on the floor beside the bed. Keith made no effort to help, laying bonelessly against his chest while sobs clenched his own, but the man managed. 

 

Coran gently laid him down on the bed so he could remove his undersuit. Keith laid still, not having the energy to squirm or reach out for comfort. He simply cried louder, wanting Shiro to take care of him and hold him and tell him he would be okay. Only, his older brother wasn’t here to do that for him. 

 

The Altean changed him into a diaper before dressing him in a set of soft, warm pajamas, then lifting him back into his lap. “It’s alright, little one.” He soothed quietly, softly rubbing the paladin’s back. “I’ll look after you while we find your brother.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Keith cried for hours. Who could blame him, when he felt so terrified because of the loss of his brother? He was bound to be upset and need time to vent his emotions. 

 

When the boy finally started to wear himself out, though, Coran was grateful. Keith needed food, drink, and sleep after a long crying fit like that, but he wouldn’t let his new caregiver take care of him while he was still crying.

 

Coran waited until Keith’s wails were reduced to fussy grizzles and stray cries before he stood and sat the boy on his forearms. “Are you hungry?” He asked quietly, hoping to pique the child’s interest. 

 

The little didn’t respond like he expected him to, only whimpering into the man’s shoulder. He must be feeling extremely small, then. “I think you are.” The Altean decided, turning around to head for the kitchen. 

 

When he arrived at his destination, he was more thankful than ever to be able to open up the fridge and have a smoothie already chilled and in a cup. There was always one in the kitchen in case Keith unexpectedly slipped. Nothing was worse than waiting for food to be ready when there was a tired, cranky little crying on your shoulder. 

 

Just in case, he also grabbed a pint of milk and a baby bottle. He set everything down on the counter along with Keith’s weight, freeing his arms to make the drinks. All he needed to add to the smoothie was a spoonful of honey and a drop of vanilla and it was finished. He filled the bottle to the top with milk and screwed on the top, then put it in the bottle warmer to warm up while he gave Keith his first drink. 

 

After putting everything away, the man sat down in a chair with the boy in his lap. He offered the cup to the little, but he turned away, not wanting to eat. Keith was still pretty upset, so Coran didn’t force it on him and gave him a few more minutes to calm down. 

 

The second time he tried to feed the baby, he opened his mouth a little to drink the smoothie. Coran whispered quiet praises to him as he drank, encouraging him to finish everything in the cup. 

 

Keith scrunched up his face and pulled away again after only finishing half of the drink. This time, when his caregiver tried to give the cup again, he let out a watery grizzle, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. 

 

The Altean gave up and put the smoothie to the side, deciding that half was good enough for now. He looked up to check on the bottle to see that it was done warming up. He stood with the baby in his arms to get it, then settled down in the same seat to finish feeding Keith. 

 

The boy accepted the bottle of milk easily and began to nurse, his eyes finally drifting closed. Coran smiled, happy to see the little relaxing. He started to gently rock back and forth, encouraging the boy in his lap to sleep. 

 

Keith fell asleep not too long after finishing his bottle. Once he was sure the baby was asleep, Coran stood to put the bottle in the sink and the smoothie back in the fridge, then headed back to the boy’s bedroom. 

 

Hopefully he would sleep well into the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!


End file.
